Hispanics in the United States suffer from high prevalence of cardiometabolic disorders such as heart disease, stroke, and obesity. In 2006, the NHLBI initiated the Hispanic Community Health Study/Study of Latinos (HCHS/SOL), the largest epidemiological study of diverse Hispanics/Latinos in the United States. This landmark study enrolled 16,415 Hispanic/Latino adults living in San Diego, Chicago, Miami, and the Bronx, N.Y., who self-identified as being of Central American, Cuban, Dominican, Mexican, Puerto Rican, or South American origin. The current contract phase extends HCHS/SOL from December 1, 2018 through November 30, 2024. The study focuses on the high prevalence of specific cardiovascular and pulmonary risk factors and disease, differences in prevalence of these across heritage groups, and relationships between risk (or protective) factors and disease onset, morbidity, and mortality among Hispanics/Latinos. Four main Task Areas are planned for this phase of the study to include core study operations, protocol development and training for clinic staff, and implementation of the Study?s third examination.